


Searching for myself

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [64]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, literature creative writing, literaturewriting, originalpoems, originalwork, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareygstrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Searching for myself

Searching Myself   
Nerve  
Less built confidence   
No bravery   
Not even hope   
It is all   
A dim light   
In the corner   
So small   
That cannot   
Light up   
Pitch darkness   
In this every room   
So afraid   
Move a muscle   
I do not know   
What is out?   
There   
Waiting   
Against the shadows   
Negative   
Hopeless   
Lost everything   
Then a voice   
Says   
“No!!”   
Where I look   
Search it   
That voice   
Was mine   
Turn   
See myself   
Better condition   
More light   
Around   
A change person   
Never version   
Of me   
There is a chance   
I have to brave   
Not let   
Anything   
Drag me down   
Many places   
Explore   
Are exciting   
Please   
Peaceful   
My journey   
Here   
Is where   
I was   
Finding it   
Searching for myself


End file.
